Zwolf Uren
A prodigy of time who's always late. Brash, headstrong, and forged by his past, Zwolf stands at the crossroads of destiny. To the right leads a way to vengeance that he seeks in name of his family, to the left leads a road heading towards bringing joy to the world around him. Which road he'll go choose to walk as of yet remains unsure but time is always pressing down, even on those who seek to control it. Background Information Zwolf was born in a family of mediocre standing that was focussed on trade and allied to the Aburame clan which provided them with safe passage through the Land of Fire forests. Because of this, Zwolf and Asher have known each other before they attended Academy together, already being good friends by then. '' ''Their future looked bright as they both their area of expertise and were amongst those of their class who stood out and excelled. Never did it seem like anything could quench the flame of their deams until a grave shadow fell over Konohagakure. '' ''War ensued, and nothing could have prepared them from the gruesome horrors. ''They could already see the fires in the distance, sniff out the scent of thick cloggy smoke and blood, before being called to aid an Aburame detach. Zwolf never gave a second thought when asked to fight alongside them and had stood up before they even could; of such was his loyalty to the clan. '' ''Entering the fray with all kinds of hopes and expectations, nothing could have prepared them from the carnage at hand as corpses littered the battlefield that was still very much raging. But even in that chaos Asher managed to make out some of Zwolf's family members who were unarmed and being forced into a metaphorical corner. Running to help them the boys cared not for the wounds inflicted to them on the way there. But just before they could make it... all of Zwolf's family died right in front of their eyes. To Asher, this was like his second family, people who were always there for him because they loved him as one of their own. '' ''That moment would remain stuck in their minds forever as Asher and Zwolf killed those responsible in a fit of rage with the aid of the Aburame clan who had caught up to the boys. Then after that rage came a certain sense of despair which was immediately lifted as Asher had found Zwolf's sister to still be breathing. Without second thought the boys accepted the mission to get her to a medical Shinobi and when they finally got there they were immediately dicharged after officials got to hear their heartbreaking story. '' ''Current day, after the war, Asher and Zwolf are still very close with each other and Zwolf's older sister who likes to take care of them and feed them way too much food. Though... none of them forget what happened that day; Especially the two boys who have vowed never to let war hurt any of their loved ones ever again. '' Personality & Behavior ''Zwolf is known for speaking his mind and being virtually unlimited when it comes to his bluntness, which in turn often reflects upon others as cockiness. He is also, however, unusually honest about even the most personal details and doesn’t give a **** about throwing them out in the open if just to change someone’s mind. Strangely, however, he has major issues when it comes to actually trusting others and talking about things that actually matter to him as he only trusts his sister Mira, and his longtime friend Asher. These are the people who he talk about when there’s something on his mind or when he struggles with something, and the people he’d trust with anything. In terms of behaviour Zwolf is brash and a bit of a joker yet calculated, showing more of his youthfull enthousiasm the better he knows someone. '' Appearance See picture. Lower Body: Flak Pants (Black) Two Pouches Open-toed Shinobi Boots (Black) Abilities Zwolf is pretty well rounded Genin with an apetite for both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He is currently quite new when it comes to his KG which had only awoken it after he graduated the academy. As of such, he has little experience with it but still managed to learn true sight and used it to develop his fighting style named Fist of the Ages. While the other Genin were practising for the Exams, Zwolf spent his time learning how to contol his K.G's body-accelerating ability that he had uncovered while helping a shinobi in need together with Rena. Even though he has only unlocked the first stage: 'Double Accel', the technique already proved itself powerful enough for Zwolf to be switched to a squad under a stronger Jounin which is how he wound up assigned to Kano. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Training Session with Rena Storyline Missions Training Awakening Double Accel Training 1. Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) |}